


3x09 Alternate ending

by Fanfict_imagination



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x09 alternate ending, 3x09 fix it, Alternate fight scene, F/M, FIx It, Oliver and Ra's fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfict_imagination/pseuds/Fanfict_imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an epiphany in the shower and it resulted in an alternate ending to the fight between Oliver and Ra's al Ghul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3x09 Alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> An: Had an epiphany in the shower about this came out with this. Ok so first fic ever although I'm no stranger to reading fanfiction this is the first fic written that is not in my head. I had this idea and then it wouldn't leave me alone so here we are.

Oliver and Ra's traded blow after blow of swords and punches and kicks one never overcoming the other. 

Until Oliver felt the cold tip of Ra's sword poke slightly into the flesh on his left side. He knew the death blow would come but he couldn't die.

Not now. 

He could hear Felicity in his head berating him on what a stupid risk his next move could be but he didn't care as long as it worked.  


He took two quick steps away from The Demon's sword, ignoring the sting in his side. He suddenly saw the world tilt as he purposefully slid down the rock face of the cliff until his hands caught the edge above him. He saw a flash of surprise in The Demon's eyes before he masked it and moved forward to most likely seal the deal on Oliver's death. Before he could even raise his sword though, Oliver swung to the right with one hand catching the cliff about two feet over, his other hand and body quickly following. Using his momentum, he gripped the rock face and swung his legs up and over. With all his strength that he had left kicked Ra's al Gaul squarely in the back sending him tumbling over the mountain.

Oliver crouched, now firmly planted back on top of the plateau, and gazed down into the abyss of snow and fog. Whether The Demon was dead or not he didn't care. He figured Ra's had his own secrets about life but he knew. He had won.  


He turned and locked eyes with Nyssa who looked angry yet not as much as she looked torn. She didn't know if she was to avenge her father or her fallen lover now. But soon acceptance entered her gaze and she nodded to Oliver. He had won the challenge plain and simple and that was League law. 

Oliver, finally after years of hardship, indecision, and running for his life he finally felt free. He could go home. He would go home. Home. 

To her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Wow sorry meant to get this up earlier today but had some WiFi problems but its all good now! So I wasn't sure about continuing this but after lots of encouraging reviews and follows both here and fan fiction.net I decided to go for it. And then I ended up writing something super long that I had to split up into two parts.  
> The next one should be up Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest, depending on my homework schedule. But I never thought I'd get the response I did but I thank you all. I'm not sure if this writing will become a regular thing but I've thought about doing a prompts series or something. Which will be fun and especially since I got a new tablet for Christmas to write on. Happy holidays btw. But then it's weird because I still get ideas in the middle of the night. That's just when the muse decides it's time to work * ahem wrote these next chapters at 12:30 am*. Ideas are welcome for new writing adventures because I really enjoy this now. 
> 
> But you definetly didn't come her to hear me talk. You came for a new chapter. So here. 
> 
> Take it.

Oliver felt like he could breathe again. Which was really saying something considering the altitude he was at where the air was thinner.

But it was true. He felt lighter and knew it was his hope for the future.

He turned and started to gather his belongings from the cold ground. As he walked past Nyssa she refused to make eye contact and he didn't blame her. He suspected that, even though he won the battle fair and square, it as hard for her to now have to mourn not only her lover but her father as well.

As he prepared to make the trek back down Maseo came to his side.

" I am glad you survived oliver. I chose this life because I was angry and hurt and mourning after it happened. And I knew I would never get to leave. I figured it would help with the pain joining the league. But I am a changed man and now with The Demon's demise maybe I can start over. Like I told you before a man cannot live by two names and with that look in your eyes I think you have finally realized what that means."

Oliver looked down at his hands, trying to hide his grin but he couldn't. One thought of her and he turned to mush. And he was the Arrow for crying out loud. He had a reputation to uphold. But he knew when it came to her it didn't matter.

"Go my friend," Maseo said, " And good luck."

Oliver nodded once and with a once over of his injuries to make sure they wouldn't impede with his departure and with one look back at Nyssa, he started his trek back down the mountain.

\----------

Felicity sat in her computer chair in the foundry biting her nails, her colorful nail polish long gone as the hours ticked by from when Oliver left for the duel. It had been over 24 hours since he left.

_Had_ _it_ _really_ _been_ _that_ _long_? She asked herself. _How_ _long_ _did_ _it take to climb a mountain_?

_And_ _climb_ _down_... _If_ _he_ _survived_...

Felicity shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. She couldn't think like that. She didn't want to imagine a life without Oliver part of it. Ever since he walked into her office with a laptop with bullet holes in it and a lame excuse she knew there was something about him. And ever since then their lives have become so intertwined and she fell in love somewhere along the way. And she was quite upset with herself that her, a genius, couldn't figure out when it happened.

_I love_ _you_.

Who says that? And just walks off like its nothing? Felicity fought back tears as she remembered how sure he had said it. Like it was the easiest thing in the world.

He had to come back. Or she would find him and kill him herself. And probably slap him in the face. And kiss him like she's never kissed anyone before. Not necessarily in that order.

She jumped and was cleared of her thoughts when the foundry door opened. Her heart leaped with hope but then realized it was two sets of footsteps. Diggle and Roy.

"Felicity," Diggle sighed, "what are you still doing here? You need to go home. Rest. Eat. Go to work. Do something. We will here..." Diggle paused for a moment. He didn't want to hope too much in case his brother in arms didn't return. But he didn't want to give Felicity false hope either. The girl was like a sister to him and she seemed so broken hearted, just waiting. But he knew he couldn't just let her stay there. She had multiple missed calls from work and Ray and he wasn't sure if she had eaten or showered, much less been home.

Diggle cleared his throat and continued. "We will hear of something soon I know it. "

Felicity sighed. "I know John. I figure it takes a while to climb a mountain and all but it's the just not knowing. And I think that's killing me." Felicity looked up at the ceiling, willing the fresh tears away. She suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders.

Roy and Dig stood their with their silent support. Dig who feared he had lost another brother in battle and Roy who looks lost with the fear of losing a mentor and someone who had saved his life countless times.

Felicity realized they were looking out for her and that Oliver wouldn't want her to do this to herself either. So she gave in. She reached over and made sure her searches for Oliver were still running and started to gather her things.

"Ok ok, " she said, relenting."I probably smell really bad and we don't need that in the foundry. I'll head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Diggle and Roy gave each other a look before they both looked back at her. They nodded and she nodded back and turned back to her belongings and purse as they headed up the stairs and out the door.

She knew she had to leave she couldn't stay here. She started packing things in her purse and she had her searches send any results for Oliver sent to her tablet at home. It was barely five minutes when she heard the door open again.

"Guys it's fine you don't have to wait for me I'm heading home."

But then Felicity froze. There was only one set of footsteps coming slowly down the foundry steps and she could recognize them anywhere. She heard the footsteps halt at the bottom of the stairs and Felicity put down her things and slowly did an about face.

There was Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember review/ comment...or not. Again your life but I hope you enjoyed it. Ideas and criticism and all that welcomed. 
> 
> I figured I had to do a disclaimer thing or whatever so obviously arrow is not mine or there probably wouldn't be as many explosions.  
> At Italian restaurants.  
> With my OTP inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Ha! Got the chapter out. I figured I better just put it out today because I got a bunch of reviews about some horrible cliffhanger in the last chapter. Hmmm wouldn’t know anything about that.   
> No seriously I actually didn’t mean for it to sound so cliffhanger like. Terribly sorry! But thank you all for your views, reviews, favorites, kudos, follows, all that jazz. But I now need your help because this was my first story here and now I’m kinda like where do I go from here? So ideas would be helpful or if you want this story continued but as far as I know now this id the end but I’m all for continuing writing in general so ideas needed and I thought about doing a prompts series but I need prompts for that. But anywho thank you all and please tell me what you think!

She wasn't sure if she made a sound of relief or longing or maybe it was a mix of both but all of a sudden they met each other halfway in the middle of the foundry. 

She did an instinctual sweep of his body and saw the edge of a rudimentary bandage peeking out of the edge of his sleeve. She immediately rolled up his sleeve and grabbed a fresh bandage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver open his mouth to speak and she help up a finger while she continued to unwrap the bandage. She needed to do this. So they stood there in the middle of the foundry as Oliver watched her intently. Felicity was focused on her task but she could feel his eyes on her, burning a hole through her. 

She finished his arm and did another sweep of his body. He had just come back from a duel with death and he still looked sexy in just a sweater. 

All of a sudden she froze as she heard him chuckle. She had said that out loud. 

Way to go Smoak. 

"Where else?" Her voice held no room for argument. 

Oliver lifted his shirt slightly to expose his abs but also a gauze tape. She sucked in a breath. She had seen worse on him but it was still a stab wound. She removed the gauze immediately and replaced it with a fresh one. 

She glanced up at him and he shook his head indicating there was nothing else. 

She now has the chance to look at him. Really look. 

And not the on-the-salmon-ladder-shirtless look. 

He looked a little worse for wear. He had a bit of a longer beard making it a more defined five o'clock shadow. He had his injuries of course and probably had smaller ones and bruises she didn't know about. But he was smiling. She realize then that it was the smile he reserved for her. And then she finally made eye contact with him. And he was looking at her like he was water in his very own desert. 

They reached for each other at the same time Felicity locking her arms around his neck and Oliver gripping her waist tightly. 

Felicity placed her head under his chin. She listened to his heartbeat strong and stead as she breathed him in. 

"I've missed you."

Oliver sighed and held her tighter. As he kissed her hairline he replied, "I've missed you too. So much." 

Felicity wanted to ask what happened. She had a million questions. But as she looked back up into his eyes she knew they could wait. 

They both leaned in at the same time and held each other tighter as their lips met. It was passionate and full of longing but also full of hope. 

They separated but only because the need for oxygen was too great. 

"I'll explain everything tomorrow don't worry," he assured her knowing her penchant for questions. 

"I just have one question," Felicity said as he led them over to the couch grabbing a blanket on the way and sitting down with her curled in his lap. 

His chest rumbled with a chuckle as he placed the blanket over them. "Wouldn't be you if you didn't." He was smiling but the smile fell as he took in her serious demeanor. He cupped her face and she saw he was silently begging her to tell him what was wrong. So he could fix it. 

She gave him a small, reassuring smile. "It's just... Are you ok? Did you kill him? Are you ok with that?" Felicity stopped as she realized that was more than one question and as his chest rumbled again she blushed. 

"I'm not sure if The Demon is dead but I don't care. I won that duel and I'm ok with that. And Felicity," Oliver gathered her closer and breathed in her scent. 

She had to stop him there. 

"I haven't showered in more than 24 hours you know. Just saying." 

Oliver lifted an eyebrow and before she could ramble he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

"To answer your last question, I am ok. I'm great actually. I'm here. With you. I've been an idiot-"

Oliver pouted a bit as Felicity snorted and said, “that's putting it mildly." 

"Like I said," Oliver continued grinning slightly at his girls bluntness," I've been stupid and I realized that I was leaving and that I could die. And that I missed my chance with you. And I don't want to lose it again. For however long I have I want that time to be spent with you." 

Felicity felt tears come to her eyes as she realized he was telling the truth. He brushed the tears from her eyes and told her again," I love you Felicity Smoak I really do and I want to be with you for however long we've got."

It took a lot to make Felicity Smoak speechless. She was a woman of words but right then nothing came to mind except for what she wanted to tell him all along. 

"I love you too Oliver Queen."  
\----------  
Diggle sighed as he checked Felicity's tracker on his phone. It had been an hour after he and Roy left her at the foundry. She assured them she would go home. He dialed Roy's number as he climbed into his car and told him to meet him at Verdant and hopefully they could make her go home for real this time. He knew she wanted to look for Oliver but what she was doing wasn't healthy and if Oliver was really gone he had to take care of Felicity. She was a little sister to him and he would do whatever it takes to protect her but of Oliver was really, Dig hated to think it but, dead then he didn't know how to protect Felicity from her broken heart. 

He had just gotten out of his car and he spotted Roy park his bike. 

"She still there?" Roy asked but he already knew the answer and the grim look on John’s face only confirmed what he already knew. Roy led the way to the door and punched in the code. He held the door open for Diggle and followed him down the stairs but ran into his back at the bottom. Looking around Digs large frame he spotted what made the normally reserved man so shocked. And his jaw dropped with surprise and joy. 

There on the couch was Felicity in Oliver's arms, both fast asleep. And holding onto the other for dear life.

Making sure the other didn't slip away again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope you all enjoyed but like I said I now need ideas! I created a new Tumblr because I felt my personal one with three different blogs was… getting out of hand. Be careful kids tumblr can be among other things distracting and fun and dangerously addicting. Speaking of I’m pretty sure I’m addicted to arrow so someone please confirm for me that this is healthy. So please tell me what you think of this and future explorations!  
> Mango Writes   
> Mangobloghere.tumblr.com  
> Or PM me anytime or find me on AO3 as Fanfict_imagination  
> An2: Had some formatting trouble so I hope this chapter came out right!<3

**Author's Note:**

> An: Wow. Ok I'm pretty proud of myself. Again first official fanfic and all. Please tell me what you think. Or not it's your life but I do hope you liked it. And trust me I'm not stranger to criticism so it is welcome and this is not beta read so if you feel I did anything wrong or something feel free to tell me.  
> Thanks so much!


End file.
